the_luskan_lighthousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Luskan Lighthouse Wiki
Welcome to the ! Faerun, 1495 DR After days of travel you set foot into Luskan. Once ruined and abandoned buildings now show signs of repair and patchwork along the dusty road that leads you into the heart of the town. Guards in worn but polished armor patrol the outskirts and locals trade goods in the market. Still there are signs of the rougher history of Luskan, ship members strut in small gangs here and there, murky figures duck between alleys eyeing coin purses. You pass the two prominent temples, the austere white minarets of the Winter Palace visible behind its stoic walls, while the Clearlight temple scatters rainbows of light off of its colorful stained glass. Your trusty boots lead you over a bridge. Like magnetism it pulls you: the Hosttower. You’ve heard stories of this mysterious building. As you were walking through the streets it was always there. Almost no place in Luskan where you can’t spot it. The tall, almost organic building that seems to predate the rest of the town shines like a beacon against the dull colors of the city. As you approach the gateway to the building at the foot of the tower a tall muscular woman clothed in a fine dark blue coat pushes herself off the wall next to it and comes towards you with a smile. “Welcome to Luskan, traveler! Let me guess: You would like to join the guild?” You nod slowly even though you can’t seem to remember even thinking about the decision. “Easy enough. Just read these few rules and we’ll get you sorted, providing you access to the guild hall.” She hands you a scroll. “It is a lot warmer and safer in there. Also, you won’t find another place in the city to serve you such fine drinks and food. There is coin to be made, friendships to be forged, monsters to be fought and poor souls to be rescued. Whatever your adventurous heart longs for you will surely find it in there.” “But first you might want to learn some general rules that the guild is based upon.” Most importantly We treat each other with respect in these halls. We do not tolerate sexism, racism, homophobia or anything related. No situations of Rape, Sexual Assault, Abuse or Erotic Content in RP or game play allowed. If you feel that somebody is not keeping to these values message a member of the Founder. Founders are bound to these rules just like everyone else. This is an 18+ server. As indicated by the rulings above this aims to ensure a certain level of maturity among player. Therefore, we prohibit ERP in the channels of this server. Start Here File: Code of Conduct.jpg | Code of Conduct |link=Code of Conduct File:DnD Players.jpg | Players Guide |link=Players Guide File:HostTower.jpg | The Lighthouse |link=The Lighthouse Places File:HostTower.jpg | The Lighthouse |link=The Lighthouse File:Luskan.jpeg | Luskan |link=Luskan File:Placeholder | The Sword Coast |link=The Sword Coast People File:Placeholder | Notable NPCs |link=Notable NPCs File:Placeholder | Characters |link=Characters Quick Links * Players Guide * DM Guide Category:Browse